I'll miss you
by corpseladyinblack
Summary: Blaine almost forced himself on kurt good ting sebastian and david was there to put a stop to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

** I do not own the characters only the words.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me and it will really mean a lot to me if you leave reviews and or any suggestions.**

I'll miss you

"Blaine please don't do this, please don't" Kurt begged while crying and screaming for someone to help him he was fighting back so Blaine punched him and said " why do you want to fight me off I know that this is what you want and I love you so much, so please stop squirming so that it won't look like I was forcing myself on you", when he got near Kurt's neck he sniffed and smirk "wow Kurt you smell really amazing do you know that".

Blaine felt someone yanked him away from Kurt and punched him hard " Stay away from Hummel, Anderson you despise me I thought that you loved him that's why I stayed away but after what you've done tonight, YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING THAT YOU WE'RE EVEN BORN! AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN" then he looked at Kurt and found out that the kid was curled up to Sebastian. "Kurt your okay nothing and no one will harm you now David and I will protect you" Sebastian said trying to calm the teen on his arms "Sebastian I think you better drive fancy home, cause I do not think he could drive under that condition" David said.

"Kurt where is you phone so that I could call your step brot-" Sebastian was interrupted by the ringing phone inside Kurt's car. " Hello! Dude where are you Burt's worried about you man it's kinda late and your way past your curfew so he asked me to call you to get home" Finn rumbled out not giving Sebastian time to answer so before Finn could end the call " Is this Kurt's stepbrother?" Sebastian asked "Yes I'm his stepbrother who is this and why do you have Kurt's phone?" Finn answered " This is Sebastian Smythe can you tell me how to get to your house cause I don't think Kurt can drive after what happened to him, I'll explain it to you later when we get there."

After sending the address to Sebastian, Finn could not help but feel agitated. He could not understand why Sebastian answered his call and not Kurt. "Finn did you call your brother already? I'm worried kid I feel like something bad has happened to him." Burt said. Then the doorbell rang and Carole yelled for the boys to come down, and when they reach the last step every men in the house saw red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

** I do not own the glee cast only the words and the siblings.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me and it will really mean a lot to me if you leave reviews and or any suggestions.**

What they saw when they went down was not the brother and son they knew, Kurt Hummel's eyes were puffy from crying and he doesn't look up even when Burt called his name, when Finn tried to approach him he hid behind Sebastian's back as if he they were going to harm him, but when he looked at Carole he dashed towards her and clutched her tightly as if making her feel what he was feeling.

After almost an hour of nonstop crying he was now sitting beside Carole and has finally calmed down, Sebastian on the other hand is still uncomfortable from the stare he was receiving from the men in the room, sensing his discomfort a silent hum broke the devious stares and now all men and Carol except from Sebastian is quivering with fear because that means that one of the twins are up. When the humming girl came down the quivering people inside the Hudmel Residence was relived to see that the one who came down was the calm, kind and the one named Michelle Aurora Hummel who is simply looking directly at Kurt.

Sensing the stare of his sister he slowly held up his head and looked at her while she carefully approached him and sat on his lap then she hugged him tight without saying a word she just hugs him and her presence instantly lightens up everyone's mood and Sebastian also felt comfortable, but it did not last long since a stomping feet was heard as it was coming down the stairs only to find one murderous aura of the other twin, though before she could approach the family in the living room she was cut off by her sister who is sitting in Kurt's lap "Mica not now, you are scaring Kurt and is guest please calm own before you enter the living room" Mitchy said "I know you felt it too Mitchy, the throbbing pain like someone has punched you in your guts" Mica said. Kurt has stiffened under Mitchy hearing Mica's outburst and sensing this she looked at Kurt and asked him "Kurtie you know that I do not want to ask you what happened but it will clearly clear all the tension in the room if you tell us what happened today, but if that makes you uncomfortable you do not have to tell us anything if you are not ready."

Kurt takes a deep breath and held Mitchy tighter towards him " I'm gonna tell you everything from the beginning tomorrow, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and Sebastian also needs his rest Auie." "Fine then you better tell us tomorrow Kurtie and by the way will Sebastian be sleeping in our room?" Mica asked "Yes Nightie, he will be sleeping in our room" Kurt answered "Daddy where will Sebby sleep in our room?" Mitchy asked " On the couch near the door Michelle" Burt answered, "he can sleep on the spare bed inside my room dad" Michael the oldest son of Burt spoke.

Burt glancing on is oldest sighed and huffed the answer " if he agrees wit your proposition then I have no qualms about it." Michael looked at Sebastian and asked "which do you prefer a couch or bed?" Sebastian answered "Bed" so Michael led Sebastian on his sleeping chamber, which is across Kurt's room. Before they got inside the room three heads peeked out as if silently saying good night to each other until Mitchy said " Sebby you are excused by your group leader in attending school tomorrow so sleep in okay, Good night Mikke and Sebby see you in the morning." She closed the door turned off the lights and went to her bed but when she noticed that Kurt is not yet sleeping but simply staring on the ceiling she went to his bed and silently crawled on her regular spot beside him and reached for is right hand and seeing the older twins action Mica jumped out of her bed and went to the other side of Kurt and claimed his left hand and sleep soon claimed him and sensing that he is now sleeping passed out too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

** I do not own the characters only the words and the Siblings.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me and it will really mean a lot to me if you leave reviews and or any suggestions.**

In Michael's room…

"Sebastian whatever happened tonight I already knew, the girls felt it before you arrived here with Kurt, Mica was whimpering when she woke up and Mitchy was ready to kill somebody before her boyfriend called which is now I'm thankful for because an enraged martial arts professional adding it to her great skill with dealing with swords and arrows is quite fearful and I know I'm rambling but the girls are really over protective of Kurt, our mom died when they were eight and I was ten our dad could not even look at them because they are like a carbonated copy of our mom, but even if they were that young Mitchy and Mica enrolled themselves in a self defense class which dad and I didn't notice until they were fourteen someone tried to bully him and that is when all hell broke loose dad and I thought that Mica was the evil one and Mitchy was the good one and Kurt is always the neutral one, but know we know why Kurt calls Mitchy "Auie" and Mica "Nightie" that's other term for white and black or yin and yang " Michael looks at Sebastian and seeing that the young lad was really tired he cut his story short by saying " Let's just say that it's fine if it was Mica who was very keen in fighting other than Mitchy who is like a tigress ready to kill a prey. Good night Sebastian and don't worry the warblers will excuse you in your classes tomorrow so like Mitchy said sleep in and rest ok" Sebastian was surprised by what Michael said but since he's tired he just hummed a simple "Night Michael and thanks for the bed" Michael got up and turned off the lights and buried himself under his covers.

When Michelle woke up the first thing that she noticed was she was still holding Kurt's hand and he was simply cuddling with her and Mica, she slowly let's go of his hand and slowly made her way to the bathroom to take a bath then slips on the clothes that shows her attitude, then she went down to check if her other brothers are up seeing that she's the only one awake, she quickly overtake to the kitchen to cook for the family a healthy and yet tasty breakfast and also a steaming hot coffee and a homemade hot chocolate for Mica.

Finn and Michael have a great sense of smell when it comes to food. Even if there rooms are closed the aroma of food the Mitchy is preparing is seeping underneath there doors therefore like some dogs they are sniffed there way into the kitchen and was shooed by Mitchy telling them " Good morning Michael and Finn go wash your face first before you enter the kitchen," both boys hearing this made there way to the washroom to wash there face, while the two boys are inside the washroom Kurt walks out his room looking refreshed and proud of himself like nothing terrifying has happened to him and quickly glanced at Mikke's door to check on Sebastian finding the lad still sleeping he quickly closed the door and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Auie, thanks for last night and I know that you want to talk about it but just bear with me till everyone is in the dining room ok" Kurt rambled while looking at Michelle and she just smiled and answered "Okay, but whoever hit you last night is not welcome here in our house got it." Kurt just nodded his head and waited for everyone to just get inside the dining room and he was quite shocked that his two brothers who are usually late are already up and waiting with him for the rest of the family. Mica and Sebastian came down dressed up and ready to start a day not long Burt and Carole also made their appearance. After greeting each other good morning everyone ate the food that Mitchy prepared " this are delicious Auie and it's really tasty but if you cook everyday then you'll make me fat" Kurt joked " you still haven't lost your tpuch with food Mitchy and just look at Finn and Mikke wolfing down there breakfast just like a hungry wolf cub smelling some steak instantly wakes them up" Mica cooed "This are pretty tasty Michelle can you please share the recipe with me?" Carol asked wile Burt just hummed wile eating "This are really delicious Michelle maybe ext time I will pay a visit if you are the one cooking'' Sebastian praised.

After breakfast Michael and Finn cleared the table and had put everything in the dishwasher then they went to the living room for a family talk with Sebastian. " You better talk now Kurtie you said that you will tell everyone of us what happened last night and I think it's time that you talk." Michelle said seriously " Okay first off I want you all to know that Blaine Everett Anderson is no longer allowed to be here, he tried to be pushy in forcing me to do something I don't think I'm ready yet and when I said no he hit me and - " he was cut off when he saw Mica's eyes diverted to his right and saw that Mitchy was no longer beside him and that the front door was opened " Sebastian will you please call the warblers and tell them to meet us at McKinley" Michael commanded "Kurt grab your keys were going to your school and it will be interesting to see everyone again since we just came back last night and I haven't told Noah that I'm already here and let's just say we can't miss whatever will happen to your ex-boyfriend now and Finn ride with us okay" Mica said "Yeah I'll just grab my bag then let's go and Sebastian you can just ride with us or you can ride with Michael" Finn said with a smile. Sebastian rode with Michael and while they were on the way he dialed Wes' number.

Ringgg….Ringgg…..Ringg

"Sebastian what can I do for you?" Wes answered

" Hello Wes I just called because Michael asked me to call you guys and tell you to meet us at McKinley High School, it seems pretty urgent and that e said bring the warblers wit you" Sebastian said

"Sebastian can you give Michael the phone?" Wes asked

"Wessie you have to come to McKinley or else she will be unstoppable and bring the warblers ok." Michael said

Wes hanged up and called the warblers to the parking lot and headed to McKinley thinking over and over who was the foolish one whom angered his girlfriend at this time and whoever he/she is Wes does not want to be in his/her shoes right know because he knows how frightening Michelle Aurora Hummel is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **

** I do not own the characters only the words.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic story so please bare with me and it will really mean a lot to me if you leave reviews and or any suggestions.**

At Dalton Academy…

Wes was being paranoid, for not only did he not know why his girlfriend is so **MAD** but also because his friends is not yet there with him, but when they came he ordered them to ready their cars because they are going to McKinley High. "Wes why are we going-" Jeff asked but was cut off by Wes telling them that his girl is really mad at someone and that made them all hurry up.

At McKinley High…

Michelle stepped out of her red Chevy Camaro, and the students of McKinley were all flabbergasted cause not only is she there at their school but because she has this menacing aura around her that made them all realize that the beloved princess of the jocks have arrived and she is NOT happy at all, until someone shouted " CAPTAIN!" she looked at the direction of her girls and she smiled kindly at them, but soon turned into a scowl when she saw the very reason why she is so mad, seeing there captain smile made the girls feel happy but when they saw that Karofsky whispered something in her ear, the smile turned into a scowl and her eyes became feral they turned and saw that what made her react that way was one BLAINE ANDERSON, the very person that her brother is dating but when they saw that reaction the shock turned to fear for they look back at Michelle and saw that she was clearly walking towards him scratch that she was like walking through the wind she looks like that if he did not avoid her way then it will be fatal.

" Hi! You must be Blaine Anderson never thought that I will meet you today actually I was looking for you since you pretty much did something to someone I really cared about and if I were you I would run back to the cave I came from and hide my hobbit self into the cave where I came from" Michelle said "Wow! You must be the so called princess of the jocks but I pictured you bigger not this lithe form of yours could easily beat me down I may be small but I am full muscle and hat can a girl like you do to a guy like me drown me to tears?" Blaine insulted "BLAINE!" Wes shouted once they arrived at McKinley looking at his former friend and girlfriend he grabbed Michelle's face and tried to coax her into looking at his eyes because it is what calms her down easily if she's not too pissed off but even if he was successful in making her look into his eyes her facial expression still is feral while Mica is still looking at her sister and Wes she realized why her sister is not reacting to Wes.

Mica pointed her fingers to Blaine and said " YOU SAID SOMETHING INSULTING TO HER DID'NT YOU HOBBIT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND FIRST YOU TRIED TO RAPE MY BROTHER THEN WHEN HE SAID NO! YOU TRIED TO FORCE HIM AND NOW YOU ANGERED HER EVEN MORE ARE YOU ASKING FOR A QUICK DEATH?" Puckerman was stuck on the road when he heard his girlfriend shouted at someone and what he caught was the words "rape", "forced" and "brother" and he dashed in front of his girlfriend seeing that she was trembling he quickly glanced at the audience that consists mostly of boys and girls sport teams, the New Direction and the Warblers.

"Mitchy look at me please…" Kurt cooed his sister but was gently set aside by her "DROWN YOU WITH MY TEARS! IS THAT THE BEST INSULT YOU COULD MUSTER? COOPER ANDERSON WILL BE SO DISAPPOINTED ON YOU" Mitchy said "DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY BRO-" Blaine was cut off by a sudden right hook and in front of him was no other than MICHAEL HUMMEL.

"What the heck was that for?" Blaine asked "That is me asking you to SHUT the hell up shorty !" Michael spat back but before Blaine could tackle Michael he was blocked by Michelle " IF YOU EVER HIT MY BROTHERS I WILL MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE WILL FIND YOUR BODY AND I DO NOT JUST HAVE AN EMPTY THREAT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THIS YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING YOU DID THAT NIGHT!" Michelle spat back then she left.


End file.
